Ib's Forgotten Portrait
by AliceMoon88
Summary: What if Ib was the one stuck as the Forgotten Portrait and Garry returned to the real world? I'll try to make it OlderIbxGarry. I DO NOT own Ib, Kouri does. Rating because I'm paranoid.
1. Burned Rose

Ib's Forgotten Portrait

((A/N: This is a twist on the Forgotten Portrait of Ib. Where Ib is stuck in the portrait, instead of Garry. Yes, there will be violence, and creepy hands shooting out of walls, with some maybe epic Ib and Garry moments. I will say this now that I do like the IbxGarry ship, however, i am an bad romance writer. Sooo, if too bad, I apologize now. "_ Other than that, ENJOY! And please Review and Rate. It helps out a lot ^-^ Also, Garry will be 18 in the beginning so you do the math. *evil laugh* Also, I DO NOT OWN Ib.))

* * *

><p>[In the gallery]<p>

Trying to avoid sight from Mary, Garry and Ib, run around trying to solve different puzzles and to find the toy box. As they walk into a small house with a single small room from the sketchbook, hand-in-hand, they walk up to the small blue box, made out of scribbles. The inside looked no different, only black scribbles.

"There's no way in telling how deep that is," Garry muttered beside Ib, as she looked up to him in confusion, then looked back down into the box. Not a moment later, they are pushed furiously forward into the box after hearing a mincing voice behind them speaking the words, "Wanna find out?" Knowing who it is immediately, they had no time to react and fell deep into the box losing consciousness.

When she awoke, the first thing that met her gaze was the blood red eyes of a blue doll, Mary likes to play with. Holding back a scream, she jumps to her knees,and falls backward, while frantically searching for her rose, which is safe in her pocket. next she shakily stands and surveys the room. It's an rather large room filled with non-moving headless mannequins, more stuffed blue dolls, and bloodstained teared mannequin heads. Frightened, she stumbles around and tries to find Garry. After a while of searching the room, she finds him, unconscious on the ground. Running over and shaking his shoulder, he groggily sits up, shaking his head slightly, trying to remember what had just happened. Searching his coat inside and out, he couldn't find his rose. He just smiled and patted Ib's head, after catching a glimpse of her concerned look. "Hey, it's fine. We'll find it. No problem."

Trusting his words, she smiled shyly and helped him to his feet. Walking over to a writing journal that is sitting on an table in the middle of the room, they begin writing down what had just happened a moment before and walk around the violet room, hoping to find a clue of some sort. After a while, Ib noticed a pink scratchy key on the ground along with Garry's blue rose. She walks over silently then returns to Garry, pulling on his tattered sleeve, he bends his knees to get eye level with her and eyes the key and his rose. Taking them from her small hands, the violet room begins to shake violently and shifts to a darker, more sinister shade of deep purple. The once still dolls and manniequins begin to move. Garry picks Ib up by instinct and runs to avoid their enemies. there's a door that was once was blocked by two giant dolls, however, they have now shifted to the side allowing entrance. After entering, they are no longer being chased, so he puts Ib down. when the girl convulsively jerked and fell from his arms. Before he could try and catch her, she fell hard on the black hard floor, grasping her chest. Noticing something was off, he reached out to her and stopped, his hand flinched and there was a question that he wanted to ask, but didn't want to know the answer to.

"ib.." He shakily spoke. "Where...where is your rose at?"

Her eyes widen slightly, but instantly reverted into an arch and forced a small smile and responded. "It's in my pocket Garry." She lied.

"Then, show it to me," he demanded. Her eyes widened yet again and stood up brushing off her skirt and turned away from him.

"That will only delay us. If w don't find Mary, she'll find us. Let's hurry up."

Garry stood and leaned against a wall not very convinced. Noticing that he was not following behind her, she turned and saw him, leaning against a wall. "Garry? What's wrong? We have to go." Pushing Garry to start following her, he didn't budge, he didn't even act like she was there. She felt the anger slowly building up, and the tense atmosphere wasn't the easiest to deal with either. she let a small sigh turned around again and headed for a stairway leading upwards. Before she started up, she spoke a sentence that made him tense up, and look her way, now seeing she's gone.

The words echoed in his head. the girl he had met in this nightmare, he life source, is no longer in her possession. "I don't know where my rose is." It repeated over and over again. Making him more and more nervous. When he was about to head up the stairs after her, he heard a loud thump and looking up the stair way, was Ib, on the ground, laying against 3 or 4 stair steps half way up.

"Ib?!" Rushing up the stairs skipping 2-3 steps he was beside her in a mere few moments.

Raising her head, she smiles and feels tears in her eyes while trying to reassure him, she's fine. She is then suddenly picked up and carried the rest of the way up the stairs. Once up there, they can hear a small voice singing happily behind a door way covered in thorns.

"Great, how do we get past this?" Garry, looked around, when he felt a tugging oh his jacket. Looking down at Ib, she answers his question.

"Can we burn it?" Her voice is shaky and frail, but he humors her and pats her head.

"Great idea Ib." Taking the lighter from his pocket, he opens the metal top with Ib's help, and slides his thumbs over the strike and the placed the fire near the vines. They quickly erupt into flames and dissolve into ashes almost instantly. "Well, that was festive."

Earning a chuckle from the little girl, he smiles to himself, and proceeds on. He can clearly hear faint singing getting louder and can hear the words clear as day.

"This tea party needs some decor~! Oh! You'll help me? You too? Thank you all~!" Peeking into the room, they saw Mary's golden hair, and green dress twril around while dolls and Ladies in Red, Blue, and Green, help decorate a room with a round table with a white table cloth and a elegant tea set.

Hearing a faint breathing from behind her, she zips around and stares at the door way. "They're here!" No later, the door swings open, revealing the entire black room with violet and red lights, Mary's arms spread wide in welcoming.

"Welcome to The World of Guertena! We've been waiting to meet you Ib and Garry!" The echos of the exhibition joined in singing eerily to them as they welcomed them. The walls were covered in thorn vines, and covering the way out, Garry turned to burn them again, but the vine was slightly faster as it smacked the lighter out of his hands and was quickly tying him in place. Ib was plucked from his now tied arms and set in one of the empty chairs set up at the table.

* * *

><p>Mary then excitedly skipped and sat down in the chair diagonal to the left of Ib's. Cupping her face and smiling, she kicked her legs as they dangled from the chair humming to herself (Just for kicks, she's humming her theme from the game called Puppet). "So Ib! Do you like cakes? Pies? Cookies? Oh! What kind of tea to do you like? Or do you prefer coffee? You're so mature Ib!"<p>

Garry, not knowing what to do, looked around the room and his eyes fell on a flower vase in the middle of the table, and in the middle of scribbled yellow roses, much like Mary's fake one, Ib's scarlet rose was wilting over the vase, with only 3 petals remaining. He then started to struggle. The thorns of the vines weren't sharp, actually they felt scratchy, and tearable, like paper mache art he use to study back in the real world in high school. Waiting for the right moment, he started tearing at the vines.

Mary's attention turned to Garry, as she saw him ripping her vines. Her expression darkened and she stood up, the chair flipping on it's back under her force. "Stop messing up my decorations!" Almost out of the vines, she saw him eyeing Ib's wilting rose. Taking that into note, she snatched the rose, at the exact moment Garry freed himself. She ran over to the back of the room and stood in front of a picture frame, the borders decorated with golden roses, but the middle of the picture was broken, not revealing the image. Garry glared at the girl whose face was hidden behind her golden bang, casting a shadow over her face. The girls shoulder began shaking, and he could hear a sinister, almost insane laugh reaching a crescendo from the girl.

"Ma..ry..?" Ib's shaky voice spoke quietly, and Mary's head rose quickly, he eyes wide and hollow and the evilest smile planted on her now insane profile. She twirled Ib's rose in her fingers and takes in the roses sweet scent. "Hey Garry? What do roses taste like?" As she asked him, she bite the edge of one petal and slowly rips it off the stalk like a candy. Letting the petal hang from her mouth she take it out of her mouth and tosses it in the air. "No good. Too bitter!" Once the petal hit the ground she rapidly started to stomp on it, over and over again.

Garry then ran over to the girl and tried to regain the lost rose with only 2 petals remaining now, but all he could manage is the pads of his fingers brushing against the petals. "Uh-un~ Garry can't have this back. It isn't his~."

"I don't believe it's yours either Mary." His voice was bold and stern, also giving her a glare.

"No, this is mine, because Ib's MY friend. So, her rose is mine too~!" She grips the stalk firmly in her hands and twirls around in many circles.

Without a moment passing by the vine that had taken his lighter earlier was being lit up above Mary and her painting. The lighter was then dropped, lighting everything on fire. Shielding himself from the fire, he swore he saw Mary say something, but couldn't make it out. Then reality hit him like a bus.

She was still holding Ib's rose. By the time he realized, all that was left of the girl was ash, and the rose with her. He ran forward slicing his hand on broken glass of her frame, and turned back to Ib, who has fallen from her chair and is now limp on the pitch black carpet.

Picking her limp body up, he carried her down the stairs, and to the room they hid in earlier that held a couch, taking notice to her nonexistent pulse. He gently laid her down and fixed her clothes, making her seem like a brand new doll you could buy at a store. As a finishing touch, he added his rose to her folded hands and whispered to her.

"Take care of this for me. Okay?" With that, he left the room. The enemies have now vanished, he took into consideration that they disappeared with Mary. They have no purpose if they have no queen. Making his way back to the painting he had used to enter this nightmare and read the silver plate handing under it: _"Fabricated World" _it read. The frame had vanished and his body was able to pass through the painting. As he was jumping into the painting, he looked back one last time and he could've sworn he saw something, he immediately regretted seeing.

"I...b...?" He could barely make out her petite outline. Her red skirt and long brown hair, shadow cast over her face, with only her chin and tear streaks visible, dangling from her hand was a blue doll with a twisted smile, then it all went white.

* * *

><p>Coming back to his senses in the gallery, he trys to remember what he was just thinking about.<p>

"Strange, I just can't remember. I wonder..Ow!"

he hissed as he held his hand, revealing a cut across his palm. "What the hell?" Shaking his hand slightly back and forth, he looked at the sculpture of a large crimson rose in front of him. "Hmm," looking at the poster hanging next to it he read off the name, "Embodiment of The spirit. It's so beautiful, yet also sorrowful." He began to walk away, thinking he'd go home and begin his report about Guertena and his works. On his way to the lobby, however, a certain picture caught his eye.

"Wow, she's beautiful." The picture displayed the side profile of a young girl. Long straight brown hair, and a red skirt and white dress shirt. She was holding a bauquet of blue roses, and was bordered and bound in thorns. She wore a warm smile with tears streaming down her face. while he stood there admiring the picture, an employee came up behind him and patted his shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. The Forgotten Portrait eh?" Garry was questioning the name. "Her red eyes really show her expressions."

"Huh? Her eyes are closed. You don't see the color."

Garry turns up to the painting. It's true, her eyes are closed. "Heh, maybe I just over looked it. There's a lot of red in the picture after all."

"Yes, that is true, however, it's not confirmed when this painting was originally made. Or it's origins." The employee leaves Garry and he stood there questioning himself.

I wonder..how did I know her eyes were red? I also think that panel name doesn't suite her. Hmm, maybe a better name. Let's see...Ib...that would work, right?

After his thoughts, another reality bus came and ran into him full force. Oh course! That is Ib, from the gallery, Mary the dolls, but...I left her behind. She's stuck there. I saw her, and I didn't go back.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he said his salutations and apologies, and left her, after promising to come see her again in the very near future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh, you made it through this ungodly long chapter. Well, guess it wasn't THAT bad. I apologize there is spelling errors! I don't catch them all ~**


	2. Cruel Reality

-Ib's POV-

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my body was heavy and my hand felt like lead. Gripping my head, I sat up finding myself laying on a white couch with red stiches. Once I gathered myself, I had realized that intertwined with my fingers was a single blue tose with 10 brimming petals. "Garry..."<p>

I was worried. Worried that he didn't get out of that room, worried that Mary had hurt him, worried about what had happened when I had fallen asleep. When I thought I saw Mary being burned along with my rose, and most of all, that Mary was still alive or Garry was dead. Caught up in all my thoughts, I left the room. I saw many mannequins but none attacked me. It was the smae with the Ladies in Red, Blue, and Green. they simply smiled and...seemed to go to sleep..?

I unconsciously wandered to the paintint that had started it al.l I don't remember what it was called. Garry had told me, but I have forgotten. On my way there, a small blue doll came and took ahold on my hand swaying in the air asking, besceehing me to take her along. "Where you going? I wanna go too!" So, I let her. It didn't matter to me, she was harmless now. Then I saw him. Garry had just jumped into the painting. My eyes flowed with warm tears instantly and I wimpered his name. "Garry...?"

His face turned toward my voice and quickly turned into an emotion of horror as he saw me. It looked like he was going to offer his hand, or come back to me, but before he made it to me, he vanished. The frame had reappeared on the canvas and I walked over to the painting and starred into it. Seeing the people on the other side, and a violet haired man, wearing a tattered jacket walking away. She smiled through her tears and started walking off, dropping the doll. The doll laughed and started after the young girl, behind her, the room started to change. "I'm glad! We have a new queen!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's soooo short DX I'm sowwy~! I will try better next time I promise. I couldn't think of anything here. I needed to do Ib's POV. I hate leaving people in the dark. Okay, not for too long. See you next chapter. R&R!**


	3. Nightmares

-9 Years later-Garry's POV-

Walking around the mall I, after a long day of work, was taking a trip to a cafe I is visiting all the time. I've been here so much, I've become well known. I always thought that Ib would really have enjoyed. Entering the cafe, I was greeted by William. A good friend of mine.

"Yo~ haven't seen you in almost a week Gar." Will slouched on one foot and directed me towards the back-most booth. I say down and leaned my head back exhausted.

"Those kids may be in college, but they act a like they just got out of grade school." Closing my eyes, I can smell the warm scent of freshly brewed tea. The tension left my body a little at a time and I relaxed.

"That's a special blend. Be grateful. You seem even more out of it as usual."

"Ah, I suppose, that is a bit true." Leaning forward, I take a drink of my tea, smiling at the taste. It calms me down, quite a lot. "it's the ninth anniversary of that day tomorrow." Remembering everything that happened, I shudder and sigh.

"Oh, did you hear about the Guertena Gallery?" Will took at seat across from me, and he had my attention.

"No. I didn't know anything was happening to the gallery. What is it?"

"I heard they're selling out and moving. They can't meet the requirements to pay their lease."

My eyes widen a bit and I bury my face in my hands. '_This isn't good. Ib is in there, if they move, she'll go to. I'm not letting her leave. No...not again.' _ deciding this I talked to Will a bit and left soon after. I don't have any projects to grade from the students, so I want to look into the Gallery moving.

I got home and flipped on the TV, mainly just for background noise. I hate silence. going through some of my drawers, I find an old sketch book labeled _'Guertena' _and decided to flip through it. I find pictures of his paintings and sculptures, both from the Gallery and The Fabricated World. As I reached the back of the book, all the pages were filled of pictures of Ib. One she was wrapped in thorns, one she was on strings with Mary behind her, another she was spinning in cirlces and laughing, another was when she had fainted from a nightmare of her parents, and the final one, wasn't one he was too fond of, but he couldn't manage to get rid of it. The last picture, was exactly as she looked once he came back. He face shadowed over, and crying, holding a laughing blue doll.

"If... if only I could go back, I could change this. I could save her this time."

Now laying on the couch, I shade my face from the bright ceiling lights of my apartment. I start to doze, and before I know it, I'm falling into the black of a dream.

-Dreaming-

* * *

><p>'<em>Crap! I lost site of Ib. I was just dozing off! I told her to stay in this room.' <em> I'm in a room with a canvas covered by a cloth and 3 book shelves. It seems safe enough, but I started to doze. I was so tired. I needed to sleep. I told Ib not to wonder, and she said she wouldn't. So, where in the hell did she go?!

While I was deciding whether I should leave the room, I heard a scream. I wished it wasn't hers, If it was, I don't know. I'm just hoping to god it's not. Please, let it not be her. Not Ib!

I bolted out of the room and ran in the direction I was sure I heard the scream come from. I turned corners and enter a maze. There was a panel before entering telling me the 'rules'.

_Rules:_

_Don't touch the exhibits._

_No short cuts_

_No fire_

_No light_

_Stay and play_

_NO LEAVING EVER_

I rubbed my eyes, and when I looked at the panel once more, the sixth rule was gone, leaving just the five. I obeyed the rules, all i wanted to do is find Ib. I don't have time to mess around. After what seemed like hours, I made it to the middle of the maze, and was greeted by a golden haired girl gripping a pallet knife. "Mary." I used a harsh tone as her name passed through my lips like needles. She then erupted into laughter.

"Hey Garry, we can leave together now! It's only two of us now!"

Confused, I look behind Mary and what I see is Ib on the ground. He rose is tore into tiny pieces, and she's covered in wounds. Blood surround the area and the smell of it is sickening. I lose my temper and lash out at Mary. We scream and yell at each other, until she's fed up and attacks me next. I'm able to aviod her, and leave her on the ground beside Ib. I don't kill her, I can't even like this, she was a friend of Ib's.

Running out of the maze, I somehow end up in front of the Fabricated World painting and without a second thought, jump through, only to be secretly followed.

I wake in the gallery, and I remember everything. I'm debating whether to find Ib's parents or not, will they even remember her? Did she even really exist anymore? Skimming my thoughts and sorting them out I hear a voice chime from behind me. "Garryyy~" I turn and see a girl. Golden hair, and blue eyes, in a green plain dress with a blue ribbon around the collar. I see her... Mary...

-End of dream-

* * *

><p>I bolt up on the couch only to find myself then falling onto the floor. Drenched with sweat, I remove my jaket and hand it on the coat rack next to my front door, which I lock. Still in shock, I go into the bathroom I turn on the sink and splash cold handfuls of water on my face multiple times. Drying my face I look in the mirror. My face is pale, and bag are beginning to show under my eyes. I decided maybe I should go to bed and I hope I don't have anymore nightmares, and instead if I have to dream, I dream of Ib.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is a chapter. I have so many good ideas for this, I just have no idea how to get those ideas. *sighs* Anywhoo, I will try and upload daily. No promises! C-yah!**


	4. Appearance

-Ib's POV-

I wonder how much time has passed. The only thing I ever see if the normal gallery outside of small frame, set up in a portrait style. I thing this is where the Hanged Man use to hang. But, now I'm here. I can never tell what time of day it is, I only know when the Gallery closes and opens. I see many different people from time to time, and they really like me. I also see Garry a lot, he seems to come and sit infront of me all the time, on the bench across the room. He always a note pad or sketchbook with him. I wonder what he rights about. What he draws. I wish I could speak with him. He seems to lonely. He smiles, I can see him do it all the time with me. However, his eyes seem so sad, when he turns his back to leave. It's like his going to cry. That's the last thing I want to see.

Garry's my best friend. I've always cared about him. I always talk to him when I see him, even if he can't hear or even see I'm moving. He's the reason I'm still sane. He didn't show up today. So, I'm leaving. I leave the room. The room that I had awoken in. The room I had died, and had be reborn in. The exhibitions think of me as their queen. However, there are few who still want me dead. I can't tell they really loved Mary. I also have dreams about Mary. Some she dies, some we die, some all I really want to do it apologize. I never really wanted her to die. I just wanted to go home, and have Garry with me. After all, we never belonged here. I finally make it back to my room. This room is what the doll had made for me.

* * *

><p>After I had seen Garry disappear, I sat on the floor, just staring into nothing, as I wept. After what seemed like forever, but nothing compared to how long I've been here, a blue doll wearing a pink floral, sketched on dress tugged on my hand.<p>

"Hey hey! We have something to show you! It'll make you happy again Ib!" I looked over to the doll. She was, oddly charming. I thought I ought to humor her, who knows what she'll do if I refuse. I shakily stand up and crouch forward, with the doll pulling on my hand. She stopped pulling me once we got to a door. The door was painted all different colors, and was much more life like here. "My friends made this room for you~! We hope you like it!" She let go of my hand and jumped up to the door knob, using her weight was able to pull it down and drop from it, pushing it open.

As, it opened I walked in. It was dark, then a huge array of lights flooded to room, and it took a while for my eyes to adjust. Once they did, I was met with a wide range of bright colors. It was completely different from the gallery I had come room. It was large, but small enough to be a one person apartment I guessed. I walked over to a bed, that had a light colored plaid design on it. It was soft, comfortable. I even managed a smile and looked over to the little doll. "Thank you..." I nodded to the doll, and she smiled and laughed, planting herself next to me on the bed. "What's your name?"

The doll looked at me slightly confused. Then smiled. "Lilith. That's what Mama Mary always called me." She then quickly jumped onto my lap. I felt her little dress. "Hey, don't you want another dress? I can make one."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Well, yeah, I've nothing else to do." I went over to canvas in the far right corner of the room, carrying Lilith with me. I set her next to the canvas on a table. "Now don't move, I'll sketch you're body then you can help me with your outfit."

She nodded and sat very still. Almost like a normal everyday doll.

I wonder how I look like now. There are always many mirrors here, but I can never bring myself to look in them. The dolls and Ladies always say I'm beautiful, but I don't know. I lay down in my bed, and hum myself asleep, after all, I've always hated silence.

* * *

><p>I was woken up when I was thrown to the other end of my room. The exhibitions were all in panic, broken mannequins and their heads, falling painting, crumbling sculptures. It was like an earthquake in the Gallery. I then felt an intense pain in my body. It felt like I was breaking. '<em>Am I going to die like Mary did...?'<em>

I was leaning against a wall, hell bent on getting to my frame to see if something happened outside. Once there, my body had felt lighter, and I looked through my frame, but all I saw was a dark blue cloth. Like a curtain. There was still a distinct vibration in the floor though. "Are we...moving?"

After I had spoken, the curtain was yanked off and a group of what seemed like middle aged men where in sigh. One was blonde and looked about 25, another with red hair looked no older than 30. Third one was at least 20. The driver, all I could see is his jet black hair.

"Awe, damn. The glass cracked on this one. Shame too, she's pretty hot." The blonde ran his fingers across the glass splits and it felt like someone was stabbing with me with puncture needles.

Curious, I touched my face. I hope I didn't feel what I thought I had. I needed a mirror. I don't want to see my face and how I've changed, but I need to confirm this. I asked a nearby headless mannequin, and she took me to the nearest mirror I could find. This is the room where I had stopped Garry from kicking that mannequin head. I chuckled at the memory and headed to the mirror with my eyes closed and hand stretched out in front of me. Once my hand made contact with the cool glass of the large mirror, I took in a breath and shot my eyes open.

The person I saw staring back at me was drastically different from the one I knew from long ago. My hair had gotten long, now reaching my lower back, my crimson eyes had seemed to become deeper red and larger. My figure had changed as well. I was a young woman. I stepped closer and inspected my face. I'm so different. It's strange what nine years can do. Being caught up in my change, I had almost forgotten about what my true objective was. I saw it. I had cracks in my body. My arm was crack along the forearm, my lower left calf was cracked, and long diagonal crack stretchered across my face. "They must of dropped me or something."

* * *

><p>I was leaning against the wall, still in that same room with the mirror, I wanted the vibrations in the ground to stop. I wanted to play with Lilith. She was looking forward to today. I hope nothing happened to her. As I wandered my thoughts, I gave up and tilted slightly to the right, causing my body to topple that way and I slowly fell asleep, briefly hearing the sound of the radio of the vehicle I was in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was a thing. Haven't thought all this through. Ughh, time to go! Well, please R&R and if you notice any like errors or confusing shit, tell me. I was writing this on the fly. XD**


	5. Recovery

-Garry's POV-

* * *

><p>I was on my way to the Gallery today. I thought I could go see Ib one last time. But when I got there, the gallery was surrounded by a huge crowd. I made out a few police cars and an ambulance. The night guard on watch that night was being bandaged by a medic. I ran over to him anxious to know what has happened.<p>

"Excuse me, but do you have business here?" Before I could get over to him, I was being questioned by a police officer.

"Oh, I um, the guard, he's an acquaintance of mine." I stuttered caught off guard. The officer obviously didn't believe me. I couldn't think of anything else to say, but behind me the guard called out, "Officer. Garry's a friend." The officer nodded and let me through. I looked at him confused. I had never actually seen him before. He took to notice my confusion and chuckled. "The secretary is always telling me about a man with lavender hair and a tattered jacket. He said his name was Garry, and that he would always come on his free time and just sit and do his work in front of the Forgotten Portrait, the portrait he had named Ib." Looking up at me, I was shocked. Had I really been here so much the secretary knew who I was? "That is you, isn't it?" He had finished his sentence with a question that made me nod slightly and I cleared my throat.

"Can you, tell me what happened here?" I was nervous, I was almost positive that something had happened. But I really didn't want to be right. Then with a one sentence reply, my heart had stopped for a moment.

"There was a robbery." He held out his wrist as if you count off the things stolen. "Let's see, what was taken was _The Coughing Man, Fabricated World, Embodiment of the Spirit, Lady in Red, You're Dark Figure _and _The Forgotten Portrait_.

That last painting, was I hearing things? I had to be. Ib's...gone..? No! That's impossible. I won't believe anything until I see it for sure!

"Garry? Hello? You listening?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, just got caught up in everything. What were you saying?"

"No problem. I was wondering if you wanted to go inside. Today was suppose to be the last day, but with everything going on, we can't afford to close yet. So, I'll allow you to go and browse the gallery. Just tell them I sent you in. They should let you in."

I stood wide eyed at the man. Had he been reading my mind? Or is it that my emotions show too much? Whatever the reason... "Yes, I will. Thank you!" I ran towards the door, and explained to the man in the doorway, he let me in without a second thought.

I was scared. I didn't really want to see if Ib was really gone. So I checked every other painting the guard had mentioned. After seeing all of them gone. I needed to see. I needed to confirm if Ib was gone. I slowly took my time to get to the place Ib was always at. I'm scared. What if she's really gone? Then what? Ib's being taken from me again. I made it there.

It's true. On the wall where Ib had hung, there was now a white rectangular empty shape. I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall opposite of where she was. I just stared at the wall. The now empty wall. I never realized how much I cared about that picture of her until now. No, I didn't care about the painting at all, but what the painting held. That girl with he had cared for, that emotion was so strong now.

"Ib...I'll get you back. I promise!"

I storm out of the building, and back to my apartment. I bet there will be some clues. I just have to look for them.

I flip on the TV and the first thing I here is about the Gallery. I decided to look more into this. I go through, magazines and ask for newspapers from my neighbors. I gather all information about robberies involving art galleries I can find.

After some time, I am able to pattern what their next drop off would be. It seems every time they steal, they go to different ports or shipping and goods, they are probably being paid a fair amount if they are going through so much trouble. I call the school, and tell them I'll be out of town for a day or so. With that done, I grab everything I might need and head out to the closest port or big deal shipping dealers I can.

* * *

><p>It's been two days, and I've caught up to the biggest shipping dealerships around this parts. I saw some people carried some pretty large object in earlier. I'm going to find out what, and I'm going to get back Ib.<p>

"What do you mean one is damaged?!" I heard a shouting voice just a while ago, it was a womans voiced, then was calmed by a man.

"Sorry, but the painting of the girl, it was cracked pretty badly." My blood boiled. How dare they! They cracked Ib's picture! What if that hurt her?! I was about to run out there and kick them into the ground like golf tee's when a hang on my shoulder stopped me. It was a guard who had noticed the same thing. He had called the police and was informing me what to do. I heard the plan and climbed to the top of the pillars on the ceiling, crawling to a rope that hung down above them. I took off one of my shoes and threw it. It made a loud hollow 'THUD' and as expected, 3 of the 5 man group went to investigate. I then went to work.

I slid down the rope as quickly as I could, and used my foot with the shoe still on and kicked the blonde haired man behind the neck and used the lose rope to tie him in place. I next went up against the re haired man. Him being a bit overweight wasn't too much of a fight, also tying him up with the blonde. A few minuets later, the guards and few police officers came back with the woman, black haired man, and another man with long gray hair and a cap in hand cuffs. They thanked me and started loading up the stolen goods, I then asked if I could take a look at one of them. They of course allowed me too.

When I lifted up Ib's cover, I didn't see her. It sounds crazy, but really. she was goon. Only her body was gone. I went to tell the officers that I would take the painting home and replace the glass. They tried to deny me, but I can be stubborn as hell when need be. They, in the end, gave in. I then proceeded home with haste.

"I'll find you Ib. You're there, I know where you are, but the problem is, how to find you..."


	6. Mazes

-Ib's POV-

I got lost somewhere. I've never been in this part of the gallery. I'm not much of an explorer. I've always been to scared to see what many be anywhere else that I haven't been. But I decided I needed to do some thing so I went walking about. I found a new hall that was never there before I thought.

The first thing I saw was vase filled with thick red paint. In the next room there was a giant sleeping snake. He was hanging half way out off he wall, so he blocked my path. I walked around, thankfully the room was a square so I didn't get lost at all. In one hall there were two different colored flowers. I already knew to stay away from them. Around the corner was a lot of boxes. Once i got around to where I saw the snake again, there was a door. There was also a painting. I stood in front of it and read it's name aloud. "Mistake.." the picture of of a man, with his face scribbled out. Like someone was drawing him, then just gave up. I walked into the door after inspecting him and entered the room. It was too dark to see anything. I decided to leave. I wasn't about to try that place without a light.

I left the room, and Mistake was out of his frame now. What with the scribbles in his face, he couldn't see me. I just stayed quite, so he couldn't here me. I got around him and around the corner on the far wall, was a picture. It held a candlestick. No flame though. I walked around a corner and went through a maze. I was avoiding darts that were being thrown buy something. I made it through and accidentally stepped on a black rose. The darts stopped. Strange, I thought. I saw a beautiful yellow butterfly pined to the wall. I unpinned it and caught it. I carried it around but i flew away into that same candlestick painting I saw earlier. She was part of s painting of a bright yellow butterfly on a candlestick. It was beautiful, and quite bright. I wonder if it would work for that dark room?

"Can I take you for a bit?" It fluttered as if saying yes to me. I take it from the wall, and take it too the dark room. Wasn't a lot of light, but enough. I was glad to have found her. There were a lot of boxes in the way, and a table with a vase on it. I slightly bumped it and the vase broke with a loud crash to the ground. It startled me. I simply stepped around the glass. There were mulitple canvas's in there with different colored numbers. There was a violet 9, an orange 8, a red 7, a yellow 3, and a green 1. I anaylzed these and then left the room. On the wall to my right there was a giant wall decoration. I think its a clock. It's not set, maybe the numbers will set it? Curious I entered the numbers in various random orders. Then I found the one that worked.

**72391**

The clock then started tolling. The snake that was fast asleep was now waking. Not fully awake, it started to turn dark. Night time? My candle went out and Mistake seemed to speed up. Hiding from Mistake, I almost stepped on a white albino ant. He kept complaining about being hungry. So, maybe he will help me if I get him some food. I wander around and accidentally ran into a wall in the dark and hit a painting. Some dust came off the painting, start dust? I take some of it and take it back to the ant.

"Will these work for a snack little ant?" I cup my hands and offer the stardust, sprinkling it on the ground before him. He seemed to be grateful and he then began to eat it. He stared glowing too. A white albino glowing ant. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't.

"Present." The ant spoke suddenly, startling me.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I'll give you this as a present. Thanks for the meal." He dropped an orange key and then walked off. I remember seeing a door behind the two flowers from earlier. I hope there were sleeping now. I went back to my surprise they really were. I went to the door behind them and unlocked it quickly, fearing that they might wake up from the sounds I was making.

I shut the door behind me and lean against it letting out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in. I push myself off the door and walking into the next room. Entering said room, there was a painting. I couldn't see the name but I did hear an applause. Keeping my pace, a message splattered on the wall in a deep blue paint.

**DROWN IN THE ABYSS**

going through the mazes, the puzzles, endless halls, and enemies that actually attacked me. My cracks are seeming like they're worsening the deeper In I go. Where I am now is a puzzle room. It's a small room with a moving picture. I have to guess how many crows are here and then something else. I guessed correctly.

I decided to head back. I needed to finish this. I want to go back to my home. To my part if the gallery. I didn't like it here. I walked out of the room that telported me to that puzzle room and sighed.

"Ib..?" I heard a voice from somewhere. I don't know where and thought I was just hearing things, but I heard it again. Same voice, but more tense. "Ib? Is that...you..?" I turned around. I never expected to see what I had just saw in that small room. The moment my eyes saw that figure standing there, the canvas started to paint a picture. A picture of the man infront of me.

"Garry...?"


	7. Reunion

-Garry's POV-

I remember, once I got back in town, I took Ib to the Gallery. They allowed me to stay in for a while, so I took her to the back, and searched for something, anything to fix that crack in her frame. The crack, it spread almost down the profile of the painting, hiting her shoulder, arm, face, and the rose she held so tenderly. That crack doesn't suit her at all. No way.

I go further back to find some supplies. It's dark and creepy as hell back here. After giving up on back here, I head back, but when I got back. Ib, She...she wasn't in her frame anymore. I race back into the main gallery, and the scenery has been changed. I've been here the whole time, when did it change? I decided to walk around a bit, I ended my search for life at Abyss of The Deep. There were two sets of foot prints. One in the blue paint, and one in crimson. The blue ones were small, like a child, but the red ones, were considerably larger, but not as large as mine own shoes. Trying to get a better look, it feels like I'm pulled into the painting, expecting to hit the floor at any second, I brace myself, but instead, I am greeted by a mouth full of water. The last thing I think of before I loose consciousness is Ib. Waking, I hear sounds of awe, and giggles of high pitches. It hurts my ears, but I'm not able to move yet. I open my eyes and I see a blue doll not 5 inches from my face. It's red eyes, staring at me. I jump back, throwing whatever it was on my back, off, I turn around and there are more dolls. I back up against a wall, still on the ground.

"What the hell did I get myself into..?" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"Hey~!" The all said this in unison. As creepy as it might not sound, it scared the hell out of me. "Did you find the queen yet? Where is she, she's been gone for a long time. We're worried about our pretty queen!" They weren't talking to me? It's seemed as though they were talking among themselves. Then one approached me, and pulled itself onto my leg by my foot and leaned against it.

"You know our queen right?" It looked actually concerned, for a doll anyway.

"Queen, I have no idea what you're talking about." I was seriously confused. Was... was I seriously back in the gallery? I shook my head, I didn't want to believe it, but then a thought crossed my mind, and I leaned forward startling the doll on my ankle. "You're queen, what does she look like?"

"Queen appearance? Hmm, well she's very pretty, with a good body. She's very tall now, then she use to be. He hair is long, and brown, like mine! Her eyes are also like mine, a nice pretty red! Hmm, she also wears really pretty clothes she paints, but mostly, she wearing a red skirt and white shirt. I'm not sure today though, ever since quake, Queen hasn't been seen."

I knew it! That has to be Ib! She's gotten taller huh? Of course she has, It's been 9 years. I wonder if she remembers me. Is she okay? She's the so called 'queen' here right? So, she has to be safe right? Oh, I'm worried. I look at the doll. "I'll go and find you're queen, if that is alright." A smile grew on its face, it jumped off my ankle.

"That's wonderful! Good luck Garry!" After it said that, it ran off, and the other dolls had gone at some point too.

"I still feel really uncomfortable with those dolls." I shiver and get myself off the floor. Looking around, it seemed like the same gallery as 9 years ago. "Should I have a rose this time?" As I spoke a table appeared with a rose in it. Blue. I picked it up and counted the petals. "15. 5 more than last time huh?" I stick it in my pocket and begin on my way.

* * *

><p>I went through the gallery, just like last time, and was I got to Mary's room, I saw it had changed considerable, and there was a new hall in the main room of the pink house in the sketchbook. I decided, I have nothing to loose. Besides, Ib has to be here, she wasn't anywhere else. I took the hall, and went down a stair case, and saw a vase, but it was full of thick, red paint. I wasn't about to put my rose in that. Not like I needed to anyway, nothing had tried to attack me yet. I guess it's cause I'm trying to find Ib. However here is was soon completely different. There was no way back to Mary's room, the path had disappeared, and the enemies here, didn't hesitate to try and kill me. I take refuge in a room with 2 bookshelves and a canvas. I sat in front of the door and sighed. I was tired. extremely tired. I never realized how tired I was until I sat down, and without me taking notice, I dozed off. When I woke up there was a person in the back of the room, by the canvas. My first instinct was to panic, but, I made myself stay calm. I tried to adjust to the dark, and I swore I saw a red skirt. And white shirt? Long brown hair, and...no. There was no way, it can't be... "Ib?"<p>

The girl spun around quickly, he hair twirling round her neck, eyes wide. The canvas next to her then started painting something, it was me. She stared at me for a while, then with a shaky and quiet voice called out to me. "Garry..?"

I was on my feet and running at her in mere seconds. I ran into her with full force and hugged her. I thought I would start crying. "9 years. 9 long years, I've wanted to see you again." I pulled away from her quickly and blushed as I turn my head. I couldn't look at her.

She spoke in a monotone voice, like when she was a kid, only it was a mature voice. "How'd you get here Garry?"

"Heh, good question, I have no idea myself; but I promised those dolls I'd find you."

"Find me? I guess that does make sense, after that tremor, I did get separated from the main gallery." I looks at her from the corner of my eye. She was holding her ching in my hand, and looking down, as if thinking, then I took notice to the crack along her face.

"Holy...Ib? What happened to your face?!" I ran my fingers over the crack, and put my hand on her head.

"Nothing really, just got dropped it all. It's good to see you Garry. I missed you." She looked up and smiled at me. _So cute!_ I mentally slap myself, and could feel my cheeks heat up. I'm just glad it's dark.

"I missed you too."


	8. -INTERMISSION-

**No I haven't died, so somehow exploded into magical unicorns and candy. I'm here. I am having trouble piecing together my ideas for the story. And from the looks of it, this story will most likely have an After Story, as to see what Ib and Garry are up to after I finish this story. What will happen after this mystery ending? Who know! Muahaha! *ahem* Anywhoo, I will post a chapter soon I promise, so look forward to it my little children!**


	9. Second Round

-Ib's POV-

I don't know how Garry got back, but I'm happy to see him. I've wanted to see him for quite some time. Looking at him, he hasn't changed much at all. He was still wearing that dark purple jacket he had 9 years ago. It was a bit more tattered than before, that's the be expected though. I guess it could be worse, from what I could see, it looks relatively clean and he seems to care a lot about it.

I looked at him, examined him for a long while, once he took notice, I was already looking at his face, leaning closer to get a better look. His hair was still lavender with the spider like highlights, and though it was dark, I could clearly see his eyes. I took a step back and crossed my arms behind the low part of my back and smiling wide little a small chuckle emerge from my vocal chords. It's been a while since I was able to smile this much and mean it. And I mean REALLY mean it. I was under the impression I was more or less happy here, but seeing Garry, completely made me realize I wasn't as happy as I could be.

He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and his eyes darted around, everywhere, but at my. I decided then that I had to get him out of here. Even after the 9 nines apart, he never forgot me, or left me for that matter. I don't think I have a chance, I have to get him out. Who knows, maybe even Lilith will be able to go with him. Pondering the though, I gave my shoulders s slight shrug and taps Garry's arm.

"I think we should probably leave this area. We aren't going to get anyway just standing here." I scan the surrounding area, there are two different ways we could go. I guess the only way is to take a chance.

"Yes, I agree. But, which way? We have a 50/50 chance of going the right way. I seriously doubt we can trust our guts with this." He cups his chin with his two fingers and closes his eyes looking down slightly as if in deep thought.

"Well, maybe-"

Before I could even mutter a though, something had flown in front of my face, taking small stands of my bangs, almost scraping the crack along my face.

"Ah, damn. Looks like I missed." A small, staggering voice, that held the hint of laughter smoothly cascaded into my ears. Thinking I may have heard something, I looked up to Garry. He was looking in the direction the voice seemed to be coming from. I then, slowly and cautiously turns my upper body to face the wall down the hall, and all I could see was the glint of a carving knife blade that had been thrown into the wall.

"What in the hell..." Garry scanned the room, I had expected him to yelp or jump, heck, even shake a little, but he wasn't. In fact, he was standing firm and still. He started to walk towards the chuckling, but once he took no more than 4 steps, more object were propelled at as, and they weren't moving slowly either. I was focused on dodging the objects when Garry pulled me onto the floor, now laying beside him on my stomach and him on his back.

"Well, that was fun. I guess I'll just have to wait until round two~" The singing voice, then vanished and the corridor seemed to brighten up. I could see down the hall both directions. The objects thrown, weren't all knives. There were scissor blades, that were broken in half, and even pencils, but they were sharp enough to pierce the wall pretty damn well. That alone was enough to make me cringe.

"Well, that was certainly a strange circus act we were in." Garry sat up and I along with him. Garry then looked over to make sure I was okay. I was pretty sure, I was fine, but I heard him gasp and that alone startled me.

"What happened to your arm Ib?"

"My arm? I didn't do anything to me-" I was shut up by a rush of pain in my body. I grasped my arm and lifted my hand from it, revealing a pretty decent amout of red paint. _Why am I feeling pain? I'm a painting, nothing hurt me before now..unless...no way..._

"Ib..?" Garry looked at me with a quizzical expression. I was fumbling around in my pockets and I had finally found something.

"I knew that something was wrong. No wonder that hurt me.." I knew this was real after the evidence I had help in my palm, not to mention paintings aren't suppose to feel pain. The paint surging from my arm seemed to darken and I twisted the object I held in my fingers, careful not to prick myself.

"That's not making sense..." Garry had muttered.

"Of course it does, I've been given a second round. However, in my current state, I may be bending the rules just a bit."

What I held in my fingers was a crimson rose, bloomed beautifully as if just picked from an extravagant garden. It was my rose that previously held 10 petals, however currently holding 9 as one fluttered softly to the carpeted floor by our knees.

What they weren't aware of was a small darkened figure playing swung her feet on the highest part of the gallery giggling. "Let the games begin a new round...

Ready...

Set...

Go..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving for about 714 years. I'm back and here is a new chapter! Enjoy and R&amp;R my darlings~ Can I call you that, I hope I can. <strong>


	10. Beginning of a New Round

-Garry's POV-

I was confused, but the happiest I felt, soon over read that confusion. From what my mind could process, Ib was given a second chance in the gallery.

"So.." I started to speak, and waited for Ib's eyes to look up so that I knew she was listening. "Does that mean we can BOTH make it out this time around?" I really wanted the answer to be yes. Ib sat in silence for a minute and looked back down at her rose she was twirling in between her fingers.

"I'm not sure." The words hit me like a train. "Even if I am like this now, I'm still considered a painting right?" She sounded a little bit sad, like she wanted to go back, but she was unsure.

"But, think about it. Mary. She was a painting, but she was hell bent on getting out, and so it must be possible then, right?"

"I suppose that's true, but we don't have the evidence, since she never made it out in the first place."

"I...guess you have a point." We sat there on the floor for a what seemed like forever, but I'm sure it was only a few minuets. I closed my eyes and put my index and middle finger on my forehead, pondering the thoughts. After a few seconds, I heard Ib stand. I opened my eyes and she was brushing off her skirt and tucking her rose safely into her pocket. She then looked at me and briefly smiled. I didn't realize how much I missed her smile until only a while ago and I wanted to see it more. Lost in thought she flicked my head.

"Come on, if you're lost in thought that doll will get you." She pointed behind me and I jumped, turning around as I did so. As the thought of another one of those creepy ass dolls coming behind me crossed my mind, I let out a small screech and looking behind me, there was... nothing..? I turned back to Ib who was turned around covering her mouth and her shoulder were slightly shaking. _  
><em>

_She tricked me?!_

She turned around and faced me, and within that split second she burst out laughing, holding nothing back. Doubling over and holding her stomach, she laughed loud and hard. No sooner, I found myself laughing too, because of embarrassment, relief that a doll wasn't actually there, and more than anything, I was happy to laugh and see Ib laugh too.

After our laughing fits, she reached her hand to me and offered to help me up. I gladly accepted her hand and she pulled me up, with much force I might add.

"Thank you madam." I bow sarcastically and she waved it off and points towards a door.

"I think we should go this way. It's the only other way I can think of going instead of back."

"I agree. I'm not to set in stone to go back. Besides, where would going back take us? I don't think the exit was back there anywhere."

"Right. Then this way we go."

Ib quickly took the lead. She was walking at a pretty fast pace, her hair fluttering a bit away from her back with each step she took. I briefly smile and followe slightly behind her. Along the ways we went, she was making all sorts of decision and figuring out puzzles, I felt a bit useless. Like a dead weight. Then i chuckled at myself.

_If I told Ib that, she'd protest immedately and probably hit me. Shes.._

Hearing my chuckle, she stopped and turned her neck to look at me slightly.

"Whats so funny back there?"

"Oh, i was just thinking of how mature you are and that you're as confiedent as ever. Nice leadership skill there Ib."

She quickly snapped her head around but before she did, I swore she had a pinkish tint to her cheeks. She really if too cute. Just like a child. After muttering to herself for a few seconds she signaled me to start moving again, and so she took the lead to the puzzles once more.

Once walking for a bit, we came into a room that was bigger than any we have come across, whether it be now, or nine years ago.

"It's huge in here..." I stare in awe at the giant room.

"Yeah, it is. I never knew this was here. Let alone any of the other things."

"Really?! I thought you knew that's why I let you lead!"

"What? No. I had no I. Call it a woman's intuition. I mean, we got here didn't we?"

"Yeah, i suppose that is true."

Scratching my head, I admitted defeat. We decided to enter a door to out left first. Inside we found small little stick men. And there were a lot of them. We wandered the small room, and saw a book. Picking it up, we read the open page. Our objective was to gather all the little black stick men and place them back in the book, but avoid the red ones. Looking at each other, we didn't see any red stick men, but then we saw a group of 6 black stick men run around the corner be chased by, you guess it the red ones. Figuring they would most likely hurt us, we skillfully avoided all the red ones and gather the black. After the last one was placed safely in the book, it closed. We then heard the sound of something fall. Looking for the noise making object, we found a piece of seemed like a painting, on a whim, we decided to take it with us.

Coming out of the room, as we had no more business there, we notice back in the main room that the floor had be slightly changed. By the door, it seemed like dark water had seeped into the carpet. Looking around, we took notice to an almost blank canvas at the back wall. Looking at it, I had an idea.

"Say, Ib. Hand me that piece of painting we picked up earlier."

She looked at me, then handed me the piece. I ran up the few steps to get to the canvas, and held the piece out to it. The piece then seemed to place itself, pulling itself up to it's rightful place on the frame. After looking at the piece of a minuet, Ib came up next to me and lightly punched my arm.

"Nice thinking Garry." Her voice had a playful tone and she then also looked at the unfinished painting. I looked at Ib through my bangs, noticed how she was studying the canvas. "I wonder what it's suppose to be."

"Ah, w-who can say." By this time, I was considering bashing my head against the wall, but that would only make Ib wonder more.

Well, in there next." She turned around and pointed at the next door. Taking off, the next room was like a maze of cacti. At the end, there were two pieces of puzzle. We carefully walked through the maze, and trying to to prick ourselves made it half way. That is before the painting that was hanging by the door was suddenly behind us. Running to avoid it and the cacti, we made it to the end and I ended up tripping, not wanting to land on the cactus in front of me, I shifted my wieght to the side, landing on something that went down under my pressure. Confused I looked under my arm after my impact.

"A switch?"

"It seemed to stop that one painting."

"Really?!" Surprised that my clumsiness was actually useful for a change, Ib giggled at my reaction. We collected both pieces and headed back out of the sharp maze. Coming back into the main room, once again, it seemed as though even more dark water had seeped further into the room.

"I guess this happens each time we collect a piece of the puzzle." Ib stared at the canvas we were now in front of, once again to place the two new pieces into it's place.

"That seems logical."

Only a few more rooms left. I wonder what is going to happen when we collect all the pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BACK! This was actually faster than my last update, but it still took an ungodly long time. I went back and re-read a lot of my stuff before this chapter to refresh my memory and holy crap was there a lot of grammatically errors. I will hopefully find the time to update and fix all of those soon. As it is Thanksgiving week, I thought, I needed to get this out since I may be busy on Wednesday-Thursday. Well, as always R&amp;R and have a WONDERFUL WEEK EVERYONE! EVEN IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING, YOU MAKE YOUR WEEK GOOD! FOR ME! And hey, if you want, message me your week that you made good for me. :3<strong>

**Emma: You can't make someone make their week good just for you, you narcissist. **

**Alice: I CAN AND I WILL WATCH ME!**

**Emma: *sighs* I don't think you're head can get any bigger Alice.**

**Alice: Yeah yeah. ANY ways, love you guys. Thanks you for the support. Next chapter will hopefully be soon, and I will see you next time in the Abyss. *chuckles* **


End file.
